


Little Strawberry

by Animekath



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Gentle to rough sex, Grinding, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, a soft boy with a big D!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You, milo and that pretty dress.Your boyfriend needs you..!
Relationships: Milo/Reader, milo (pokemon)/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 340





	Little Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here! I’m back after so long! I’m sorry about the long wait; I have been so tired from work and just got drained into doing any writing at all! But I’ve wanted to do a story for the past week now, so here we are!
> 
> My work friends and I were talking about the hotties in Pokemon; one picked Piers, and the other picked Leon, while I picked Milo! I can’t help myself; I love the big and cuddly boys, don’t judge me! I was interested in doing a smut story about him, so here I am!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar! My dyslexic ass > v >”

Milo; one of the best gym leaders and carries grass-type Pokemon to battle. He’s big, strong and fearless but also has a heart of gold and admired by his other gym leaders in the Galar region.

That same man was also your boyfriend.

How you met was a Riveting and even romantic story. Wild Thievul’s were hunting you across the field until Milo came in-between to shield you, helping you up when they ran off and guided you to his house in Turffield. His home was practically covered in flowers from top to bottom, even having a more extensive garden for himself and his pokemon. Milo introduced himself as he aided you, wrapping your ankle where one of the wild Pokemon bit you, letting you know you can rest in his house if you like. You were flattered but told him it was not necessary; you didn’t want to bother him already. He was a Gym leader, it must not be an easy job to do, but he was determined for you to know that you were no bother, even letting you borrow his bed to sleep.

After that, you would come by his house with gifts and treats as a thank you. It made Milo pleased to see you a lot more. But the more you started to see each other, the more you liked each other. Your face would heat up while Milo was a bit blundering and flustered when any contact or even flirting happened. His Wooloo got sick of the back and forth, so he bumped you into Milo so he could hold you. When that happened, he didn’t want to let you go, and you didn’t want to pull away, which made you both ending up kissing that sunny afternoon. 

It’s been a few months in the relationship, and it was going swimmingly well! He was busy in the gym half the time, so you would go to applaud him on, always excited to watch him battle. Then after, you would go back to his house and treat yourselves with scones and tea.

God, you loved this big man so much. He made you feel protective and loved; it made your chest tighten. But for a flustered and kind man, he could do so much to you in the bedroom, that just thinking about it made your knees weak.

And did the large man have a large package?

Yes.

Yes, indeed, he did!

It was the second month until he took you to the bedroom, anxious and a bit insecure about what you would think. He was single this whole time because people couldn’t take him or just backed away instantly. But not you..! Of course, you were shocked at first, but you didn’t back down from his size. You had no idea how happy Milo was when you took him but got worried when you nearly passed out at the end.

And today was going to be the same.

“Milo..! You in?” You called out as you knocked on the wooden door, waiting for him to open the door as you felt your summer dress flow across your legs by the wind. You never wear dresses often, but the sun was out for once in Galar. You also know Milo gets blushing when you expose your skin and you notice him glancing at your legs once or twice.

The door finally opened; your boyfriend into full view with dirt covering his T-shirt. “My sweet strawberry..! I’m happy to see you!” He was about to hug you, but you placed a hand on his chest, pointing at the dirt covering him. “Oh, sorry. I was doing some gardening.” Milo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ll hug you when you change, so I’ll give you this.” You gave the larger man a sweet kiss on his lips, making him lean towards you but paused when you pulled away with a teasing smile, making him huff. Milo shut the door when you came in, going upstairs to change.

You always loved his home; It was covered with paintings of pokemon and flowers; one photo displaying him and the other gym leaders on top of his fireplace. Your eyes glanced at the smaller one next to it with a smile, seeing it was you, Milo and his Eldegoss. As you were looking over the photos, you felt two big arms going around your waist. “How is my sweet strawberry doing?” He asked with a giant smile on his face, snuggling into your neck.

You giggled when his peach coloured hair tickled your neck. “I’m fine...I got a surprise for you.” You said before pulling away to turn to him, Milo seeing the Pokeball between you both. “I got a Pokemon..!” You spoke with exhilaration in your voice.

“Congratulations!” Milo said brightly before hugging you again. “Come on, come on, show me your new friend..!” He said before backing away. You tossed your Pokeball into the air for the pokemon to come out, a small tail wagging when he came to display. “A Yamper? Heh, how am I not surprised?” He chuckled as he kneeled, letting him sniff his hand before stroking him. “You have been talking about getting one since I met you.”

“Well they’re so cute, and their evolved form is also adorable!” You chuckled as you watched your boyfriend. “I like him. I’m going to take care of him and train him up to be strong..!” You said with determination. "Just like my big boyfriend."

“Good! I’ll help in any way I can. I can be your trainer.” He grinned as he got up, opening his back door for the Pokemon to run outside. “Maybe that’ll get me more treats.”

“You get many treats anyway.” You snickered at his wide grin.

“Then where are they now? I don't see any treats.” He questioned you, his large hands on his hips as he tilted his head to the side.

“Hmm...Me?” You raised a brow, Milo’s face instantly flushed. You couldn’t hold back your giggle at his expression, seeing he was trying to find the right words. “I mean...I did wear this for you.” You said, playing with the ends of the fabric. “Do you like it?” You asked him as you walked over, placing a hand on his broad chest.

“Ur...Y-Yeah, of course, I do..!” The poor man shuttered out, his body stiff as a board when you touched him. Oh god, why does he get like this when you do the tiniest things!? You turned, so your back was touching his chest, your hips lightly pressed against him. “Don’t tease, love...You know I...”

“Hm?” You hummed innocently, your hips bucked against his, his knuckles turning white. Since Milo knew you could take him, he finds it harder to control himself around you. “Oh..!” You gasped, feeling the tent in his pants which poked between your ass cheeks. “Oh my...Is that your big Metapod using harden?” You purred out, hearing the larger man whine with desperation and embarrassment. You couldn’t help but tease him. You got over the flustered stage in your relationship, and he needs to as well. It wasn’t a bad thing, you loved him like this, but he needed a push once in a while.

“_-_____...” Milo muttered your name against your head, biting his bottom lip when you didn’t stop, his throbbing shaft resuming to rub against you when you moved. “Hah...Plea...” He grunted, at his final peak. But when you pulled up your dress to show your flowery underwear, that made him snap. “Love..!” You gasped when his large hands grasped your breasts, rubbing and pressing them together from behind as he practically humped you. “You need to stop teasing me.” He whined against your ear, his fingers gently rubbing and pinching your nipples over the dress, making you whimper by his touch. “Because...Then...I...I won’t stop.”

“M-Milo..!” You shuttered out, placing a hand on his. “I don’t want you to stop...I want you to L-Loosen up.” You rubbed up against him again, hearing Milo’s breath hitch.

You felt your dress loosen on your shoulders and chest; now the fabric pooled on the floor. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He sighs against your skin as he kisses along your shoulder, his hand palming your chest as the other slipped between your legs. “I am a lucky man to have you.” He groaned when his middle finger ran along your pussy lips, a small smile spread on his lips. “Did I excite you that much, love?” Milo asked against your neck.

“You always do.” You whined, before feeling his hands pull away. Milo leads you to his couch, sitting down first so you could sit across his lap. Milo slipped off your bra and underwear with ease, humming at the naked sight of you. He let you rest your head on his chest while he parted your legs, two fingers rubbing your pussy again. “Mmn...” You bit your lip as you held onto him, loving how gently he was, even at his size. “Milo...”

His middle finger slipped inside your folds, groaning as you soaked his finger already. “My little strawberry...I know you love this. My fingers are dancing inside you and getting you prepared for my size.” He hummed as he watched his finger slip in and out of you, making your face heat up by the lewd sounds when he thrust it inside. “Heh, no need to hide from me. I love watching you enjoy this.” Milo was the type of man that cared about your pleasure than his. Milo’s aching cock was begging for release from his shorts but held himself for you.

“M-Milo...Ah..!” You gasped when a second finger joined, now pumping and scissoring your tight pussy, which made you stir on his lap. “O-Oh, fuck...More. Give me more. I-I want your fingers to fuck me.” You weakly begged your boyfriend, his face going red again but did what you asked. His fingers increased in speed, your juices leaking out and dripped down to the couch and even staining his shorts.

“You’re doing such a good job...” Milo bit his lip as he continued to watch, knowing you want to close your legs, but he didn’t let you. He wanted to see every part of you, even the parts you got insecure about deep down. He loved you and your body, happy to know that each piece was his. Oh god, just the thought made him close to climaxing in his shorts. “Do you want more?” He asked, politely.

“Y-Yes, yes..! Please, Milo...Fuck me. Oh, please..! take me, Milo!” You begged, your hips bucking up into his hands. Milo got putty from your words. “Ah!” You cried out when his fingers curled, rubbing on the sensitive area which made you moan louder, your walls tightening around his fingers. “M-Milo, don’t-! I’ll-!” Your hands tightly gripped onto his shirt when he didn’t stop, his fingers soaked from your juices. “F-Fuck..! I’m coming-! Yes!” Before you could come, Milo paused. "H-Hey..!"

“Not yet.” He grinned when you stared at him. That evil man! He pulled his fingers out slowly, looking over his hand before giving them a lick. “W-Wow...You taste so good, _____. Maybe next time, I...I can eat you out?” He questioned, looking at you with a nervous smile.

“Hah...You’re so cute...” You returned the smile, placing a kiss on his lips which he happily returned. You fully sat on his lap, undoing his belt to his shorts and tugged them down with his boxers, having hearts in your eyes when you saw his cock slap against his stomach. Every time you saw him, it sent titillation through your body. Milo tossed his shirt aside when you got distracted, his hand, which was wet from your excitement, was slowly pumping his shaft to lube himself up.

“J-Just lower yourself onto me, okay? Take your time.” Milo shuttered out, his free hand gently caressing your hip. You nod as your hands rubbed his chest and abs, going down to trace his shaft which made him twitch against your touch. You loved his size. He couldn’t fit around your mouth nor hand; it was a challenge you couldn’t win. The only way to take it whole was your pussy, and even then, it could be a struggle sometimes.

You placed a hand on his shoulder while the other lined himself against your entrance, rubbing the hot tip along your slit before slipping it in. “Mmm...” You bit your lip as you started to lower yourself, your boyfriend was gripping your hips as you gulped up his shaft, inch by inch going in. “S-Shit...Oh, you’re stretching me.” You whimpered out, going teary-eyed by the pressure. "I love it."

“I-I do too but, please. Ah...Take your time.” He exhaled out as he watched you with concern on his face when he felt your thighs shake. Fuck it, going slow was dragging. You gripped his shoulders with both hands and slammed the many inches down inside you fast, crying out when his end nearly ripped your womb in half. “L-Love!?” He embraced your small body when you started to shake, feeling your nails digging into his broad shoulders. “I’ll pull out, okay? I’ll-”

“N-No..!” You shook your head, looking up at him with a weak smile. “Let me...Let me get used to it.” You breathed out. Milo swallowed the hard lump in his throat as his green eyes looked down at you before nodding his head hesitantly. You kissed him to calm his nerves, your hands relax before they ran through his colourful hair. “Mmm...You’re so sweet to me.”

“Of course, love. You’re my girlfriend, and my girlfriend deserves love and cuddles!” He smiled down at you, gently rubbing your hips. You felt him twitch and throb inside you, making your insides relax by the pleasure. “Please don’t do that again, I nearly had a heart attack.” He said softly.

“S-Sorry...But I’m fine. No need to worry.” Your hand ran along your lower stomach, feeling your face heat up. “F-Fuck...I’ve never felt you this deep.” You said, guiding his hand to your stomach so he could feel the bump which was his tip.

That got the poor boy red as he pulled his hand away. “D-Don’t let me touch it, it’s weird.” He whined, making you giggle at his reaction.

“Oh? Will it be weird that you’ll be filling me up with your cum at the end?” You raised a brow, never thought his face could get redder. “Hm...Didn’t think so-” You gasped when he twitched again, your man finding it oddly exciting by your obscene words. Once you felt confident to continue, your hand rested on his strong shoulders before you started to move your hips. You moaned every time you lowered yourself, again and again, feeling Milo’s thick shaft getting eaten up.

“Ah..._____.” He breathed out your name when you continued, his hands resting on your hips. God, the sight thrilled him. Your heated body was taking his cock, each moan sounding desperate and whiney. “Y-You love this...Don’t you?” He sighed, gently kissing your forehead. “I love it...You’re doing so well.” His lips went down to your neck, kissing and gently nibbling your skin. “I...I want to...Nnh-Pound you and...” Milo bit his lip, trying to hold himself together.

Should he say it?

“M-Milo..?” You breathed out, your hips moving on their own. You tilted his head up so he could see the sweet smile on your face. “N-No need to hold yourself back for me, M-Milo...Hah...Please. I know you care about my pleasures but, I-I care about yours too. So...Use me. Say anything to me...L-Let your dirty mind free.” You giggled. “I...I can take it, but if it does get too much, I’ll tell you to stop...O-Okay?” You muttered. You wanted your boyfriend to know that he didn’t have to be shy anymore.

Milo bit his lip as he looked over you, letting out a weak hum in his throat, his large hands gripping your hands. “My little strawberry, I...” He let out a low, frustrated groan which sent a shiver up your spine. “F-Forgive me.” He was on top now, pinning you on to the couch and lifting your legs into the air, crying out when he started to thrust. “O-Oh fu...Tight. Yes.” He moaned out, while his hips slapped against your ass with each thrust he made. Your hand was on top of his while the other gripped the couch to keep steady. It was like a rock Pokemon using pound again and again!

“M-Milo! It’s so De-Deep!” You cried out. You could hardly talk by the rough fucking he was giving you, tears running down your face since so many inches were pounding the fuck out of you, but you enjoyed it, you yearn for it. You could see his tip making a lump in your lower belly, blushing at the sight in front of you. Milo’s body was over you like an Alpha, taking what is his. “F-Fuck, fuck! It’s so good!” You cried as your hips bucked up. “I can’t think straight! M-My mind is-NNH! Fucked!!!”

“Love...Ah..! Take it..! damn, I-!” Milo groaned. He lowered a bit of his speed so he could pound you with harder thrusts, each one making you scream. “You’re M-Milking me, _____..!” He nearly pulled out all the way, his tip between your folds before thrusting in, Milo feeling your whole body spazz as you screamed. His eyes widen when he saw the state you were in already. “D...Did you just come?” He asked, his hands feeling your thighs shake. Heck, your whole body was shaking. “Should I stop?” He asked with a hint of worry.

“Hah...Ah...N...No, pl...” What were you even saying? Your mind was blank. “Com...Come I-Inside me...” You breathed out, looking up at the bigger man. “I-I want to feel your...Your hot cum spilling inside me. G-Get my belly nice and full.” You hummed; Milo’s face embarrassed once again.

“O-Okay...If you’re sure.” He breathed out. He started to move again, feeling your pussy was soft after your climax. He hears you whimper since you were still sensitive. “Nnh-” Milo grunted when he got into it, your whimpers fading into moans. As the long minutes went by, you were into it again, moaning and begging the man for another release.

Milo lifted you, your legs around his waist and hugging his neck as his hands were cupping your ass. He thrusts up into you, practically bouncing you on his throbbing cock. “Nnh! M-Milo! Please, please, J-Just come inside..!” You begged, your fingers gripping onto his hair once again.

Milo couldn’t hold it any longer. His balls were swelling, and his shaft felt like it was expanding inside your slick walls, his tip hot and near sensitive when it stroked against you. “Y-Yes, love...I’m close, so C-Close...!” He whined, his nails digging into your flesh as he fucked into you. “Get ready for my cum to fill you...Get you N-Nice and full..! Damn it, _____!” He let out a low groan and then bit into your shoulder, slamming you down on to his shaft as he came. “Mm!”

“M-MILO!” You screamed out as you came with him, seeing stars when his cum started filling you up. “Nnh-!” There was so much that it was already spilling out of you and dripping on his shaft. “S-So much...Fuck.” You breathed out, resting your head on his shoulder, feeling so light-headed. You might faint on him if he goes for another round.

He slumped on the couch with you on his lap, feeling his soft lips on your neck where he bit you. “Sorry...Did that hurt?” He asked, your replay being a small mumble. “Heh..” Milo smiled, slowly pulling out his cock, which made you whimper. When he did that, you felt more cum spilling out. “Damn...I did a number on you, huh?”

“Mmmhmm...Might sleep on you now.” You mumbled as you snuggled into his massive chest.

“Not now, my little strawberry. Let’s bathe and snuggle in bed; I’ll even make you coco.” Milo grinned down at you, seeming like he was back to his cute self.

You gave him a sweet kiss and smiled softly. “I love you...You know that?”

“...” Milo blushed. “I love you too. I wanted to say that for ages, but I didn’t know you would feel the same..!”

Such an adorable boyfriend.

THE END! - 7 -”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks-I have not done a story in a looong time!


End file.
